Changing Ally
by rachyluvsvictorious
Summary: New Summary: Austin has feelings for Ally but she's dating Dallas and he's trying to change her. I suck at summaries but it's better inside.
1. Chapter 1: Asking Ally Out

**Changing Ally**

**Chapter 1: Asking Ally Out**

Austin's P.O.V

I enter Sonic Boom and notice Ally has her back turned to me. I go up to her and tap her shoulder so she'll turn round but quickly jump behind her.

"Yes?, How may I-" She says with a confused look on her face. She shrugs it off and turns back around to see me stretching my arms out for a hug "Hey, Austin." She says putting her arms around my neck. Man, she gives me butterflys, yeah you guessed it, I really like her but she's like in love with Dallas.

"Hey Ally" I say as the hug ends to my disappointment " Do you want to go get smoothies?"

" Sure, I can take my break now." She says.

We go get smoothies and start walking past the cell phone accsessory cart where Dallas was working

"Hey, Ally!" He yells motioning her to come over

"Oh my god." she says nervously and trys to hide herself

" Ally, go talk to him." I say

" I can't. What if I freak out?" She asks

" Just go." I reply giving her a light push towards him.

_**What did you do that for? Doofus. You like her but you still help her get a boyfriend.**_

_What the heck are you?_

_**I'm your consience. Now why are you pushing the girl you like away from you and towards some other guy!**_

_Because, I want her to be happy. _

_**Then, **__**YOU**__** Make her happy not some other guy.**_

_But she's happy with Dallas, not me_

_**Well, why don't you just tell her you like her and see where it goes?**_

_Because I love her too much. _I think whilst standing staring at her

"Austin!" Ally screams excitedly whilst running over to me

"What?" I ask

"Dallas asked me to go on a date with him!" She squeled

"What?" I ask again with surprise

"Dallas, he's taking me to the dance at school tomorrow night!" She says excitedly

"Oh, Great." I say making by best attempt at hiding my pain

"I know! I'm going to find something to wear." She says excitedly and runs off

_But, Ally! I was going to ask you to the dance. _

_**ooohhh somebody's head over heels for his little Ally-gator**_

_Oh, Shut up! _

_**But, it's true, right?**_

_Of course it is. _

**A/N: Hi. I hoped you liked it remember to leave reviews. I think I'll write most of this in Austin's P.O.V since it's him that actually has the feelings lol. Ok, R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2 Ally's New Boyfriend

**Changing Ally**

**Chapter 2: Ally's new boyfriend**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading,reviewing,favouriting, following. I really appreciate it. So I know I said I'd be updating on Friday but I just couldn't wait so here's the next chapter, Hope you like it! **

Austin's P.O.V

I just feel horrible. I haven't even came out of my room today. I just can't believe someone else it taking my Ally-cat on her first date and not me.

*Phone vibrates*

I pick up my phone and see that it's Ally, for the 5th time today ,I press ignore. I know I'm horrible but I just can't take it.

*Phone vibrates*

I pick it up and see that Ally texted me

'Austin! Please answer your phone. I feel like your avoiding me. And I thought you were going to the dance. Just, please call or text back. Anything, just so I know your not avoiding me. :('

I sigh. I feel like a total jerk making Ally upset on the day she has her first date.

I decide to text back

' Hey, Ally. Sorry about ignoring your calls and pretty much avoiding you. I just don't feel particularly talky. I haven't even seen Dez today. I'll call you tomorrow and you can tell me all about your date with Dallas' I text wincing at the last few words

'Ok, but are you coming to the dance?' she texts back

'Sorry, I feel a little iffy so I'm just staying home' I text

'Oh, ok' she texts back

I then send a group message to Trish and Dez

'Hey, can you guys come over after the dance tonight? but DON'T tell Ally.' I type

My mom knocks my door and yells "Austin! Time for dinner."

" I don't want anything!" I yell back

" I made pancakes!"

" I don't care!"

Once I say that my mom realizes there's something up and walks in

"Okay, What's wrong?" she asks sitting on my bed

" Nothing, I'm just not hungry." I lie

" Nice try, Austin, but I know my son, he never refuses pancakes even when he's not hungry." Dang it. Moms. They know too much

I sigh loudly

" It's Ally, isn't it?" Woah now that's creepy

"How did you know?" I ask genuinely surprised

" A mother has her secrets."

" Well, Ally she just, makes my heart race and she gives me butterflys and she makes _me _nervous, I never get nervous!" I say and throw myself back on my bed " I'm, Austin Moon I could have any fangirl I want, but I don't want a fangirl, I want Ally, theres just something about her, like if she did go out with me I'd know it wouldn't be because I'm famous, it would be because she liked _me_. But she's going on a date with Dallas"

" Wow, you got it bad." My mom states " Listen, if you want Ally that bad then, go tell her how you feel." she says

"You don't get it, do you? I missed my chance." I say sadly

" Well, you might not have. Austin, you love Ally and it's never too late to tell someone you love them." Why do moms always have to be right?

" Ok, I'm going." I say and get up and dart to school.

I get there and look around for Ally

"Austin." I hear Ally say behind me

I spin around quickly " Ally."

" What are you doing here?" she asks

" I came to ask you something." I say

"Wait, I have to tell you something first. Dallas asked me to be his girlfriend!" She says happily

I literally just felt my heart crack "That's great, Ally" I say with fake enthusiasm

" So what did you want to ask me?" she asks

" Oh, um. Can we work on a song tomorrow?" I ask

" Sure." she replys and returns to Dallas

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Then walk home sadly.

**A/N: Awww! I feel sorry for Austin! Anyone else? Keep reviewing! Luv ya! **


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Trish and Dez

**Changing Ally**

**Chapter 3 : Telling Trish and Dez.**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for favouriting, following and reviweing I really appreciate it and do actually try to answer the reviews, well the people with account's reviews the guest reviews I can't reply to so Thanks guest lol. Here's the next chapter! Remember R&R! **

Austin's P.O.V

Trish and Dez came over after the dance and I had just managed to get out the words ' I think- I- ummmm- I love Ally.'

Dez has a confused look and Trish has a look that says 'I knew it'

" Austin that's Amazing!" Trish yelled

" No it's not!" I say dissapointed

" Why not?" Dez asks

" Because, _Dallas _is _Ally's _boyfriend and _not _me" I say frustrated

" Oh." Dez says sadly

" Well, I've been talking to a few of Dallas's ex-girlfriends and they all say that he was just always talking about his first girlfriend, so maybe he'll do that and then Ally won't like him." Trish said simply

" Are you kidding me? Ally's been wanting to go out with Dallas for months and it's her first boyfriend, she'd want it to last a while." I say.

" Then, why don't you just wait until they've broken up and Ally's gotten over it?" Dez asks

" That's... A great idea, Dez." Trish agreed

" but I'm not sure if I can just sit by and watch Dallas be all... smoochy with Ally." I say truthfully

" You have to try and Dez and I will help you through it." Trish states

" We will?" Dez ask obvliviously, Trish puts an elbow in his ribs " Ow, of course we will."

I sit and think for a second then nod at them " Ok, I'll wait, Thanks guys" I say hugging them

Around half an hour later Trish and Dez leave me with thoughts like;

_Can I really just wait until Ally's available?_

_What if they take too long to break up?_

_Am I really going to watch my Ally-cat date some other guy? _

**A/N: Ok, So I know I've been writing this so far in Austin's P.O.V but in the next few chapters it'll be a sort of mix between Trish, Ally and Austin still being mostly Austin though. Also I'll be updating this story on Wednesdays and Saturdays/Sundays, unless something happened or is going to happen that makes me update earlier or later. . Anyways Who liked the chapter? I feel like it was a little short so I might update chapter 4 soon. Remember, Review, Fav and Follow. Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4 First Kiss With Dallas?

**Changing Ally**

**Chapter 4: First Kiss with Dallas?**

**A/N: Hi! Again. I decided just to upload chapter 4 since the last chapter was pretty short.**

Trish's P.O.V

It's been 2 days since the dance, Austin seems to be coping well with the waiting for Ally thing then again he doesn't know Dallas told me he's planning to kiss Ally tonight

"Hey Ally, Hey Trish" Austin said as he walked into Sonic Boom leaning on the counter

" Hey, Austin." Ally said whilst going over to put some new flutes on a shelf

" So, How are you doing with the Ally thing?" I ask him

" Great. I think I'm getting the hang of it." He replys

" Great!" I say. " He's planning on kissing her tonight." I say just to see what he does.

He lets out a slight cry " I might need a _little_ more practice."

" Yeah..." I start "Or a lot."

2 hours later.

Austin's P.O.V

I watch Ally wait downstairs for Dallas from the practice room door

_He's going to kiss her! It's only their second date! Why does he have to rush into things? _

" Hey, Ally." Dallas said as he came in

She smiles at him

" You look great!" He says earning an unseen glare from me

" Thanks, so do you." She replied blushing. That hurt.

They walk out hand in hand and I follow them making sure not to be seen.

Dallas has set up a picnic underneathe a tree, I duck behind a rock across the street so I can spy on them without them knowing.

" Dallas, this is so romantic." Ally says " Thank you"

" No problem. Hey I have a surprise for you." He says and pulls out an outfit that is nowhere near Ally's style, A black T-shirt that has red blood-like writing on it saying death, A black leather jacket with silver studs on the collar and a pair of black skinny-jeans that are slightly ripped. He hands the outfit to Ally

"Oh, How lovely." She says trying her best to sound like she likes it but I can tell she doesn't

" And there's more." Dallas pulls out a bunch of black chain necklaces and a pair of black leather boots. " And I put clothes like this in your wardrobe and threw all your other clothes out." He says as if he'd just cured cancer

" Yay." Ally said wiht fake enthusiasm

" So..." Dallas said starting to lean in

_ahhh! Gotta think. Distraction! Think. _

I stand up and yell " Oh. Hey, Ally. Hey, Dallas!"

They both jump up immedietly " Oh, Hey, Austin." Ally says then after a second she says " Well ,bye."

" I just got here. And I was wondering if we can go work on a song?" I ask

" Yeah, but-" She starts but I cut her off

" Great." I say grabbing her wrist " Bye, Dallas." I say quickly and drag Ally to Sonic Boom with Ally yelling at me to let go the entire way there

"Austin! Let go!" She screams when we get inside

" Sorry." I say nervously running a hand through my hair

" You ruined my first kiss! Austin!" Ally cried

" I know, and I'm really sorry. But it's only your second time going out with him." I say apologetically

" So, who cares?" She shouts throwing her hands up

" I do!" I shout back " Fine! Don't forgive me! I'm done caring!" I wail storming out of Sonic Boom.

" Austin wait." Ally says but I ignore her

_**You really are an idiot, Moon. **_

_I know._

**A/N: Ok, I know I made Austin and Ally argue, trust me, it wasn't easy, I hate writing arguements -_- But I'll update again on wednesday. Ok, keep reviewing, favouriting and following and I'll keep writing :) **


	5. Chapter 5 Ally Likes Heavy Metal?

**Changing Ally **

**Chapter 5: Ally likes heavy metal? **

**A/N: Hi! I decided to update again today because LoveShipper put me in a good mood so you all have LoveShipper to thank for another chapter! :) Enjoy!**

Ally's P.O.V

I feel so bad.I need to dress completely out of my style if I want to stay with Dallas _and_ I yelled at Austin and all he was doing was looking out for me . Dez, Trish and Austin walk into Sonic Boom

" Hey Ally." Trish says as her and Dez walk towards me but Austin stays leaning against the door frame

_He's still mad at me._

" Hey." I say not taking my eyes off Austin. I walk over to him cautiously " Austin?" I say carefully

" Ally." He replies not even bothering to make eye contact

" Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, last night." I say sincerely

he sighs and hangs his head slightly before turning to face me. " No, I'm sorry," He starts " I ruined your first kiss, but only because I care about you, Ally, and I don't want Dallas to hurt you." He says

" So... I'm forgiven?" I ask hopefully, he smiles and nods.

_Why am I blushing?_

" Hey, Ally." Dallas says as he walks in.

" Hi, Dallas." I say and hug him.

" I have a surprise for you." He says pulling a CD case out of his bag and handing it to her.

" Awww, thanks, you shouldn't have." I say taking the CD and reading it aloud " Death music. All the top heavy metal tracks for people who like to scream along to the music." I stop and stare at the CD my face visably fell

" You don't like it?" Dallas asked sadly

" No, I love it! It's great. Thank you." I hate lying

" No, problem. Hey I got to get back to work at the libary" He says making me wince at the last word

" Ok bye." I say, once I'm sure Dallas is gone I groan and put my head in my hands

" Are you okay, Ally?" Austin asks making his way over to me

" Yeah," I breathe " I mean, I love heavy metal. really." I say pulling out a CD player and playing the CD wincing at it once it's in but then turning to Austin and faking a smile.

Austin's P.O.V

_What. Is. Dallas. Doing? _

**A/N: Ok first, I'm sorry if I insulted anyone who does like heavy metal music but it's not for everyone especially a character like Ally. Thanks for reading, remember review,fav,follow.**


	6. Chapter 6 Changing the practice room

**Changing Ally.**

**Chapter 6: Changing The Practice Room.**

**A/N: Hi! This chapter might be a little short and if I get enough reviews I'll update chapter 7 sooner :) so read review fave follow and I might just update one more chapter ;)**

Austin's P.O.V

I walk into Sonic Boom and see Ally scribbling something down in her book

" Hi, Ally." I say leaning on the opposite side of the counter

" Oh, Hi." She says closing her book " So, I was thinking for your new song we could-" She started but she was cut off by Dallas yelling from upstairs

" Ally I have a surprise for you!" He yells, Wow Dallas sure likes to suprise Ally, alot.

" Ok, I'll be up in a second." She says with a worried look.

" No, you have to come now." He says and Ally sighs and goes up.

I sit on the counter top for around 5 minutes until I hear Ally say goodbye to Dallas

" See ya, Austin." He says on his way out the door

" Later." I reply. Ally waits upstairs until she's sure Dallas is gone

" Austin get up here!" She shouts

" Why?" I ask making my way upstairs

" Look." She panics " In the practice room."

I go in expecting to see the practice room that I designed instead I see a room with Blood red walls and black carpet with skulls on it. Posters up everywhere of anything from heavy metal bands to random gothic crap, and a black couch with red writing that says 'DEATH' on it.

"What did that jerk do to our practice room?" I yell

**A/N: Cliffy! Sorry I couldn't help it. Anyways I think you guys will like the next chapter and the two after that so review fave follow ;) **


	7. Chapter 7 Stop Letting Him Change You

**Changing Ally**

**Chapter 7: Stop Letting Him Change You.**

**Hey! Here's chapter seven and thanks for reviewing favouriting and following and thanks to the guests who reviewed too 'cause obviously I can't PM you guys so thanks and enjoy the chapter ;) **

Austin's P.O.V

"What the hell did that jerk do to our practice room!?" I yell

" Okay, calm down, it's not that bad." Ally says placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"But, Ally," I say through gritted teeth " There's fake blood on the door." I gesture to it " Ally, tell Dallas to stop trying to change you."

" He's not trying to change me." Ally argued

" Really? So what you're wearing right now is your style?" I say gesturing to her outfit. Which is a black dress ripped in places a pair of black tights and black leather boots and her makeup is dark red lipstick with black eyeshadow

" Yes." She says unconvincingly, I give her a look " Ok, No, but what does it matter if I change, I could get over my stage fright if I change."

" Ally, getting over your stage fright and changing yourself completely are two separate things." I start angrily then soften my tone " Look, I know your scared to lose Dallas but he's not worth changing for and your my Ally-cat and I don't want anyone to jeopardise that." I say blushing slightly

She smiles at me and I smile straight back

" Now, please," I start. " Stop letting Dallas change you."

She smiles and nods

" Good. Then go tell Dallas he can go out with _you _or get a different girlfriend." I say

" Ok." She says and walks out

" I love you." I say aloud

Ally peeks her head back through the door " What was that?" She asks

I suddenly get nervous " Uhh- Nothing." I say running a hand through my hair

" Ok." She says walking back out

I face-palm myself " Idiot!" I shout frustrated.

**A/N: Awwww, Austin you were so close arrghh just tell her already lol never fear Auslly is almost here, oh god did I really just say that, I'm changing my username to IamLame97 now haha! Ok, weird unneeded talk with myself over, Who liked the chapter? I'll update soon, don't forget to review,fave, follow ;) **


	8. Chapter 8 Break Up?

**Changing Ally. **

**Chapter 8: Break up? **

**A/N: Hi! here's chapter 8! Guys, please,please review. I got like 3 new reviews last chapter so please review I do actually appreciate it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :)**

Ally's P.O.V

I walk until I see Dallas in the park. I sigh and close my eyes before making my way over to him

" Hi, Dallas." I say hiding my nervousness.

" Hey." He says

" Can we talk?" I ask as we both sit on a bench

" Sure." He replies.

" Dallas, I want you to stop trying to change me." I breathe

" What do you mean?" He asks laughing a little

" I mean, all the gothic, heavy metal stuff you give me," I say " It's not really my style."

" Oh," He says sadly " Sorry, it's just, I have this ex-girlfriend who was into all that stuff and I really miss her." He says

After a minute of thinking " Then, if you miss her that much then maybe you should go back out with her." I say trying not to sound upset

" I can't. She's in New York. And she won't be coming back for another 2 years." He says

" Then," I start " maybe you should wait for her." I say putting a hand on his shoulder

" You're right, Ally, thanks, but you realise that means we have to-"

I cut him off " It's fine." I say quickly

" You sure?" He asks raising an eyebrow

" Yeah." I say convincingly

" Ok," He says " Later, Ally." He gets up and walks away leaving me sitting close to tears.

" Ally?" I hear a familiar voice say.

**A/N: Okay, So like I said in the first Authors note I got like 3 or 4 new reviews and I need you guys to review more. I promise I'll try to reply (if you have an account) as long as you review favorite and follow. Bye :o) **


	9. Chapter 9 Why is this so Hard

**Changing Ally **

**Chapter 9: Why is this so hard?**

**A/N: Hi! again. I just realized the last chapter was a little too short so I'm updating again today and thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter and hopefully keep reviewing favouriting and following :) Enjoy! **

Ally's P.O.V

" Ok," He says " Later, Ally." He gets up and walks away leaving me sitting close to tears.

" Ally?" I hear a familiar voice say.

I turn to see Austin standing looking at me with worry written on his face

" Are you ok?" He asks

" Yeah, I'm fine." I reply making a failed attempt at not crying

Austin sits next to me " Why are you crying?" He asks

" No reason." I say trying to sound truthful

" You broke up with Dallas didn't you?" He asks

" Yeah." I say giving in to the tears and burying my face in Austin's chest. He rubs my back comforting me.

" Come on, it's getting late, you'd better get back to Sonic Boom to close up." Austin says after 10 minutes of me crying into his shirt

"Ok." I say standing.

Austin's P.O.V

" Ok." Ally says standing up.

I walk her back to Sonic Boom and stay with her until she's done closing the store.

" Are you going to be ok?" I ask her

" Yeah, I'll be fine." She says truthfully

" Ok." I say

" Thanks for staying with me." She says hugging me

" No problem." I say

We break the hug and start to walk home but I turn back about 5 seconds later " Ally," I start getting ready to tell her how I feel

" Yeah?" She says turning back around

" umm." I chicken out " See you tomorrow." I say

" Bye." She replies walking away again

_Why is this so hard?_

**A/N: Okay, I'll be updating chapter 10 on Saturday, Oh and I have a goal to get to like 50 reviews before the story ends so please help and review, review , REVIEW! Also fave and follow ;) **_  
_


	10. Chapter 10 She's More Than A Crush

**Changing Ally.**

**Chapter 10: She's More than a Crush.**

Austin's P.O.V

" I can't believe I came so close to telling Ally I like her and got nervous and chickened out." I say over the phone to Dez.

" Look, If your really that upset about it then tell her tomorrow." He says

"Yeah, he should totally take Ally on a date." I hear Trish say in the background

" Uhhh, Dez, is Trish in your house?" I ask

" Pssh, No." He says " Gotta go, bye" He quickly hangs up

"Great," I say throwing myself back on my bed " Now, who am I going to talk to?" I ask the air

" Why don't you try talking to Ally?" I hear a voice from the door say

I look up to see my mom standing leaning against the door frame " Mom, how long of you been standing there?" I ask

" Only long enough to hear you talking to yourself." She says coming in

" I came so close to telling Ally I like her last night, then I got nervous and chickened out." I say

" Oh, Honey" She says apologetically placing a hand on my knee

" I don't know what to do." I say

" Kiss her." She says simply

" Mom, it's not that easy." I say honestly

" Why not?" She asks

" Because, it's Ally, she's not just some crazed fan that I sort of have a crush on, she's more than a crush, I love her." I say thinking about her

" Maybe you should tell Ally that." She says softly

I look at her and smile " Your right. I'm going to call her." I say confidently

"Ok." She says and goes back to the living room.

I pick up my phone and dial Ally's number

" Hello?" She says when she picks up

" Hi, Ally. Do you want to go get lunch or something?" I ask

" It's 5 pm, Austin." She says matter-of-factly

" Dinner then?" I ask

" Ok, do you want to invite Trish or De-"

" No!" I cut her off quickly " I was thinking we could, ummmmm, spend more time together." I say

" Well, oooook" She says awkwardly

" Great, I'll meet you at the Melody Diner in half an hour." I say excitedly

" Ok." She says hanging up the phone.

_Okay, Austin no backing out this time. You are telling Ally how you feel._

**A/N: So, Who caught the little Trez hint in there? I did! Well DUH! I wrote it and it's kinda hard to miss. So Who liked the Chapter? I feel like it was a little short and un-auslly-ish but I promise there is a small amount of Auslly in the next chapter :) The story is almost over :( Only 5/6 chapters left and the Epilogue (which I'm writing right now!) Remember Review Fave Follow (RFF), Thanks! Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11 You What?

**Changing Ally.**

**Chapter 11: You What?**

******Hi! I AM SUPER HAPPY! I HIT 50 REVIEWS! A HUGE THANK YOU TO MY 50th REVIEWER, ****VeVe2491! And as a thanks to VeVe291 all the others reviewers here's another chapter! :D :D **

Ally's P.O.V

I sit on the counter in sonic boom writing in my book.

_I have to admit I'm a little surprised Austin asked me to dinner but for some reason I'm excited and I want to look nice, is that wierd? Anyways, I know I need to move on from Dallas but I feel like our relationship wasn't long enough but I also feel like we weren't really meant to be._

I close my book and check the time

_Better get to the diner._ I think and leave the store leaving it unlocked since Trish and Dez are in the practice room.

I walk there and see Austin sitting at one of the tables in the back, he sees me come in and waves at me

" Hey." I say walking towards him

" Hi. You look great." He says causing me to blush

" Awww, thanks," I say

We order our food and talk and laugh until we finish

" You ready to go?" Austin asks me

" Yeah." I reply

" Ok, I'll go pay." He says and I start to get up to go with him and pay my share.

He turns to face me and points " Stay..." He says

" But, what about paying for my-" I start but Austin cuts me off

" Relax, I got it." He says going to the counter and paying

" I'm paying you back, you know." I tell him once he comes back over

" No you won't ." He says " Come on, I'll walk you back to Sonic Boom."

" Ok." I say and we start walking back, At some point when we were walking back, for some reason, Austin takes my hand, intertwining our fingers, and for some reason, I don't mind.

We walk back to Sonic Boom hand-in-hand

" Hey, guys." Dez says as we walk in

" So, Austin, did you tell Ally? I'm assuming you did since you guys are holding hands." Trish says and Austin's eyes widen

"Trish!" Austin says frustrated " No."

Trish does a sort of oops and turns to face Dez sitting on the counter

" Austin, what are you guys talking about?" I ask a little frustrated that I'm the only one who doesn't know.

Austin looks nervous then sighs and looks me straight in the eye

" Ally," He starts " I love you." He says

it takes a few minutes for his words to sink in but once they do my eyes go the size of dinner plates

" You what?" I ask

**A/N: AHHHHH! I HIT 50! I was in a kind of a sad-ish mood today but now I AM SO SO HAPPY! I COULD SCREAM! Again thank you so much! :D RFF, Bye**


	12. Chapter 12 I'm Not Ready

**Changing Ally **

**Chapter 12: I'm not ready.**

******A/N: Hi! I have nothing to say here other than enjoy the chapter! And thanks for reviewing and favouriting and following! **

Austin's P.O.V

" Ally," I say " I love you."

Ally looks at me for a few minutes which makes me nervous. Then her eyes go like saucers.

" You what?" She asks

" I love you." I say again " Will you go out with me?"

Ally looks around nervously looking for the right thing to say. Ally grabs my arm and steps out of Trish and Dez's ear-shot

" Austin, look, I'm flattered but I just don't think that straight after breaking up with someone I'd be ready for a new boyfriend." She says trying so hard not to hurt my feelings

" Oh." I say sadly

" I'm so sorry." She says sincerely.

" It's fine. I totally understand." I say trying my best not to cry.

We walk back over and Trish and Dez are whispering about something.

" What are you two whispering about?" Ally asks

Trish and Dez look at both of us then each other, Trish nods slightly at him then Dez turns back towards us

" Guys, we have something important to tell you." Dez says seriously, which is wierd.

" Dez and I are dating." Trish breathes

" What? when did this happen?" Ally asks surprised. I show literally no emotion.

" Two months ago." Trish says

" It's our anniversary." Dez adds

" Awwww, Dez, you remembered." Trish said smiling whilst she hugged her boyfriend

" Ok, So do you guy want to go upstairs and watch a movie?" Ally asks

" Actually, I'm just going to head home." I say quickly walking out of Sonic Boom and going home.

I lie down on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Ally

" Hi." My mom says as she comes in my room and sits on my bed

" Hey." I say

" How'd it go with Ally?" She asks

" Not that bad, I guess." I reply

" She said yes?" She asks getting excited

" No." I reply

" She said no?" She asks getting sad

" No," I say " Well, not exactly she just said she wasn't ready for another boyfriend."

" ooh, I just got an idea." She says after a minute if thinking " You should wait around a week then do something really special for her."

" Mom that's," I say getting ready to say stupid but then realise the brilliance." Genius. I could write her a song, oh but wait I can't write songs." I fall back on my bed once more letting out a groan

" Well, you've been working with Ally for a while now. You must have learned _something _from her." She says

" I don't know, probably but it wouldn't be enough to write a _whole_ song." I say

" Well, you could try."

" But I -"

" No,No buts, you're writing her a song ok?" She says firmly " Night, sweetie." She says walking out of the room.

I stand up, pick up a guitar and a note pad

" Okay, I can totally do this." I say to myself

Ally's P.O.V

I feel awful. Austin left in such a hurry, I feel like he's mad at me.

" Ok," I sigh " Do you guys want to go watch a movie?" I ask Trish and Dez

" Actually, My dog just texted me saying he needed a walk so I better go." Dez replies making Trish and I raise an eyebrow at him " Well, bye, babe" He says kissing Trish on the cheek and leaving quickly

Trish watches Dez leave then quickly turns to me " Alright, what did you say to Austin?" She asks in a stern tone.

" What do you mean?" I say playing dumb

" I mean, What did you say to Austin that made him leave looking like he was going to cry?" She asks

" Nothing." I answer quickly

" Ally." Trish says in a slightly threatening tone

" Ok," I start caving in " I told him I wasn't ready for another boyfriend."

" Why on earth would you do that!?" Trish asks angrily.

" Because, I'm not, I broke up with Dallas _yesterday_. You know how long I had a crush on him for, I just need time to figure out how I feel about Austin." I tell her

" Okay," She sighs " But, I know that somewhere inside that dorky soul of yours there's feelings for Austin, and if I could realise my feelings for Dez,you can do the same for Austin." Trish says firmly then her tone change into a slightly high-pitched tone " Well, bye." She says leaving.

_I have no idea whither I like Austin or not, I mean sure he's funny, cute and I love it when he calls me awesome but do I really have feelings for him? I don't know._

**A/N: Okay, Some of you thought/hoped Auslly would happen in this chapter but it didn't, sorry but I promise Austin and Ally do get together! Anyways, keep reviewing, favouriting and following! Bye! Oh wait! I might post the next chapter today or tomorrow it depends on the reviews! Ok, now, Bye! **_  
_


	13. Chapter 13 I Can't Believe He Did That

**Changing Ally **

**Chapter 13: I Can't Believe He Did That.**

Ally's P.O.V

I stand leaning against the counter writing in my book

_It's been four days since Austin asked me out , I can't believe he did , of all the fangirls he could have asked, he asked __**me **__out, I still just don't know what to think. I still don't know if I like him back or not. He said he loved me that's the first time anyone who isn't family said that to me, which I found sweet, but I just wasn't ready._

I close my book and decide to go for a walk in the park to try to clear a certain blonde-boy out of my head

" Ally!" I hear Dallas' voice yell from behind me

" Oh, Hey, Dallas." I say

" Can we talk?" He asks sitting on the same bench we broke up on

" Sure." I say sitting with him " How've you been?" I ask

" Okay, other than the fact I found out my ex-girlfriend has a new boyfriend." He says " You?"

" Pretty good." I say

" So..." He says after a minute of silence and starts leaning forward

_What is he doing? Is he trying to kiss me? Do I kiss him back? No way! It just wouldn't be fair to Austin._

" Ahh!" I scream jumping up.

" What? what's the problem?" He asks jumping up with me.

" I'm sorry, Dallas, but I can't kiss you." I say truthfully

" Oh, Come on Ally-" He starts but I put my hand up to stop him

" No, I have to go." I say and walk away very confused

_I can't believe he did that!_


	14. Chapter 14 I Knew It!

**Changing Ally **

**Chapter 14: I knew it! **

Austin's P.O.V

" I heard Dallas's ex-girlfriend has another boyfriend and now I'm freaking out." I tell Trish and Dez, Dez has his arm over Trish's shoulder.

" Relax, Austin. Although Ally hasn't admitted it yet, I can tell she likes you and once Ally here's the song you've been working on she'll fall totally in love with you." Trish says simply

" Yeah," Dez agrees " Like, What's Dallas going to do, try to kiss her again." Dez says

" I can't believe Dallas tried to kiss me again!" Ally says angrily walking in the store.

" What?" I ask

" Dallas came up to me in the park said his ex has a boyfriend then tried to kiss me." She replies

" Did he kiss you?" I ask worriedly

" No," She replies " I told him I couldn't kiss him."

" Good." I say smiling to myself then realise Dez and I have to go to my house for dinner

" Dez, we have to go." I tell him

" Ok," He says " Bye, sweetie." He says pecking Trish

" Bye." She says

Trish's P.O.V

" So, Ally, why didn't you kiss Dallas?" I ask

" Because, I don't think it's fair that because he can't get his ex girlfriend back he tries to get me." She replied

" Well, that's a good reason but it's not the only one is it?" I ask but already know the truthful answer

" Of course it's the only one." Ally lied, badly.

" Ally, you suck at lying." I say

" I know, and there is another reason." Ally says

" Which is?" I ask

" Trish, you already know." Ally says, rolling her eyes

" Yeah but I want to hear you say it out loud." I state

" Do I really have to?" she asks nervously

" Yes." I say

" But I-" I interrupt her

" Say it or I'll start breaking stuff in 3 seconds." I say

" But-"

" 1."

" Trish-"

" 2."

" Don't-"

" 3." I start running around knocking down keyboards and breaking drums with Ally running behind me

" Ok, Fine. I might like Austin back." Ally says

I jump up from destroying a drum.

" I knew it!" I say with finality, earning an eye-roll from Ally.

**A/N: Hi! I decided to post 2 chapters since they were both short. Well, my review count wasn't as big as I had hoped last time I posted and I don't know if it's because people were getting sick of the short chapters or upset Ally said no or maybe they just didn't read, I don't know but I'm hoping you guys review more now :) even though the story's almost over. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review, Fave, Follow :)**


	15. Chapter 15 I love you

**Changing Ally**

**Chapter 15: I love you.**

Ally's P.O.V

I check my phone seeing a text from Dez

' Hey, Ally :) could u come 2 Sonic Boom like now?' It says

' Why? I just went on my break.' I text back

' Just come, plz.' Dez replies

' Okay, fine, be there in 10.' I text him

Austin's P.O.V

Todays the day. The day I'm singing Ally my song. I'm nervous, very nervous. I really hope she likes it.

" Austin, Ally'll be here in ten minutes." Dez tells me looking up from his phone " Go and get ready." We organized a concert so that I could dedicate the song to her

" Ok." I say starting to do vocal warm-ups

around 10 minutes later Trish runs up to me " Austin, Ally's here." She says quickly

" Ok." I say. I take a drink of water then on stage. " Hey, everybody, I'm Austin Moon." I say into a microphone " I'd like to dedicate this song to my partner, Ally Dawson. The most beautiful, amazing, singer songwriter I know"

I start to sing

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

It's no fun when you're doing it solo

With you it's like woah

Yeah and I know

Cause I own this dream

Cause I got you with me

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

I finish singing and notice Ally standing smiling ear-to-ear.

I get off the stage and sign autographs as people leave then once all the audience has gone I look over at Ally who's still smiling

" Hey, Ally." I say nervously, walking over to her.

" Hey." she says

" So," I start " Did you like the song?" I ask

" I can't believe you wrote a song for me, I mean, I rejected you and you still cared enough to-" I stop her talking by grabbing her shoulders and pressing my lips against hers.

I pull away from her " Of course I still cared after you rejected me. I really do love you, Ally." I say meaning every word I said

" I love you too." She replies.

I smile at her then kiss her again wrapping my arms around her waist and her arms going around my neck.

Dez's P.O.V

That's it. " I love you, Trish." I say and cup her face in my hands crashing my lips against hers

" Dez, we were already going out." Trish says

" I know, but neither one of us have said 'I love you' yet." I say honestly

" Awww," Trish starts " I love you too, Dez." She says

I smile at her and kiss her again.

**A/N: Okay, I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated this in like, a month but I had a reason! When I wrote the Epilogue I promised myself I'd end this on my birthday which is in 2 days and I have a question, Is this ok for the last chapter or will I post another chapter tomorrow and then the Epilogue on Thursday? Thanks for reading! Reviewing! Favouriting! Following! **


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

**Changing Ally **

**Epilogue**

10 years later

**A/N: It's my birthday! :D so I'm posting the Epilogue now! I just want to say thanks you so much for all the positive reviews and the favourites and follows! I really did appreciate them and enjoyed writing this story and hope you enjoyed reading them! :D I'm going on holiday tomorrow :) that's why I have to post this really quick because I have to go get ready and stuff **

Ally's P.O.V

Austin has me at the top of a tower where if you look over the railing you can see the beach but he's covering my eyes with his hands so I can't see anything

" Austin, what are you up to?" I ask as he walks him and me in the right direction

"Just wait. It's a surprise." He replies

" Ok, you ready?" He asks once we stop at what I suspect to be the edge of the balcony railing

" Yes." I say.

" Ok." He says " 1.2.3." He says and takes his hands away from my eyes and steps back

I literally do a double take, I look down and written in the sand in huge writing is the question

_Ally, Will You Marry me? _

I turn back around to see Austin down on one knee holding a ring out to me

" Oh my god! Yes!" I scream. He puts the ring on my finger and stands up me throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him

6 months later

" I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister says " Austin, you may kiss the bride." He says happily

Austin smiles at me and leans down planting a kiss on me and before you start asking , yes. Dez was the best man and Trish was the maid of hounour and Trish and Dez did ended up getting married also and Austin and I had a little girl naming her Monica after Austin and Dez and Trish had a boy called Jason.

**A/N: And they all lived happily ever after. LOL. I hope you all enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it and I'll see you next story :) bye. **


End file.
